


Unfortunate

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Britt and Milo share something inexplicable.
Relationships: Britta "Britt" Westbourne/Milo Giambetti





	Unfortunate

Britt’s body rested against his, her breath easy and even; Milo listened so closely that his body became rigid.  
  
His feelings for her were real, almost familiar, and the letdown was inevitable.  
  
She was too beautiful or calculated to be available, to settle for his simple compliance. If she gave him the chance, his loyalty would be solid; he would bend over backwards to see her smile, to care for her and the baby.  
  
Too bad she’d be like the rest; she’d allow another man to win her heart.  
  
Milo was sure of it; he was only a temporary fix.


End file.
